Poke rangers SPD
by PokeDefender123
Summary: !READ POKE RANGERS SPD: THE PREQUEL FIRST! Pokemon trainer Tracy is teleported 100 years in the future and joins S.P.D. 5 years after defeating Grumm,new aliens arise and Tracy must lead a new team to victory. Adapted from Welcome To SPD by Sweetredranger. I do not own power rangers or pokemon.
1. Beginnings

New_ Tech City 2034_

A black steel clad knight equipped with a mighty black sword says,to the alien from the last chapter, "We are ready to turn of the cloak and send the armada in,at your command Lord Vexx,"

The man now known as Vexx says,"Thank you Obsidian,please tell Thorne to lead her sector to victory in showing New Tech City that we are coming for their life force...".

* * *

**S.P.D Emergency!**

_(Vexx's armada attacks New Tech City)_

(_The rangers swipe the card through their morphers and transform_)

(_The rangers drive their Hover Cycles into a horde of Shadowwalkers)_

**Poke Rangers S.P.D!**

(_Mike summons the Flame Pulverizers and attacks a group of shadowalkers-Mike Matthews,Red SPD ranger_)

**Poke Rangers to the rescue (Go! Go! Go! Go!) Poke Rangers S.P.D!**

(_Tyler and Sophie attack Obsidian with the Aqua Shield and the Vine Whip,respectively-Tyler Anderson and Sophie,Blue and Green SPD ranger_)

**Poke Rangers to the rescue (Go! Go! Go! Go!)**

(_Grant and Ashley summon the Thunder Blades and the beautybow and attack_ _Thorne-Grant Morris and Ashley Bennett,Yellow and Pink SPD ranger)_

**Heroes on your side! Heroes for all time, out to save the universe!**

(_Tracy and Boom look at the camera smiling)_

**No matter, where you are, if it's near or far. You can always call out: Space Patrol, Space Patrol, Space Patrol, Space Patrol Delta!**

_(Vexx,Obsidian and Thorne look angrily at the screen)_

**Go, go, go, go, go, Poke Rangers, go!**

_(The SPD battle tank shoots at a robot)_

_(The battle tank changes to its warrior mode)_

**Poke Rangers S.P.D! Poke Rangers to the rescue!**

(_The SPD battle zords fight individually,until they form the Omega megazord)_

**Go, go S.P.D!**

_(Tracy,Boom,Mike,Tyler,Sophie,Grant and Ashley all do their own duties in the control centre)_

* * *

Tracy sits on her chair and watches Tyler on the machine that watches the C Sector.

_Tracy's POV_

_I could make Tyler the leader of the new and improved A-Squad,but Mike has a certain edge that makes me what to make him a part_ of_ the team. Ashley and Grant are definite members,and Sophie is definitely a good candidate..._

_Normal POV_

A blonde man with a muscular build and blue eyes walks in,he is wearing a yellow cadet uniform.

"Hi Grant," says a man,around 5'7'',hazel eyes,long black hair,tan skin and a muscular build and is wearing a red cadet uniform.

"Nice to see you Ty," Replied Grant "Shouldn't you be doing your normal training routine?".

Tyler replies saying that he was called by Tracy to do the daily check. Suddenly two women walk in,one has silky blonde hair,blue eyes, and is wearing a pink cadet uniform while the other has sandy blonde hair with two pony tails she has a pretty muscular build and is wearing a green uniform.

"Hi Sophie,Ashley," Tracy said.

"Why'd you call us Tracy?" Asked Sophie

Tracy replied saying "I've been looking for candidates for the new powers for the A-squad.

Grant interrupted saying "But there's only 4 of us,".

Tracy,with slight anger in her voice, said "If you didn't interrupt Grant you would know that Mike is my other candidate for the team,"

After saying that a alarm goes off that makes all the rangers jump. Ashley runs over to see where the attack was coming from (which was sector G.

"Rangers,go take care of it," Said Tracy. The cadets run off and Tracy notices a difference on the power sensor (tells them how strong the alien is,and these guys are twice as strong as Grumms best aliens).

"Well crap..."

* * *

The rangers run up too see black aura shaped into the form of a man with a dark aura coming off it,they also see a green women with red hair in a tight green suit and a vine wrapped around her body.

The green lady says "Shadowalkers attack the Daywalkers!" She hears murmurs off "Yes Thorne,"

Tyler says, "The morphers energy sensors are off the charts,lets morph rangers!"

**"SPD EMERGENCY!"**

** "ONE! SPD RED RANGER!" **Says Tyler.

** "TWO! SPD GREEN RANGER!" **Says Sophie.

** "THREE! SPD YELLOW RANGER!" **Says Grant.

** "FOUR! SPD PINK RANGER!" **Says Ashley.

The rangers rush into battle against the 'Shadowalkers' while Tyler wonders why we're the 'Daywalkers'.

Tyler ducks under one of the shadowalkers arms, and slices him with the deltamax striker. However the wound suddenly disappeared and the shadowalker sliced him with a sabre made out of dark energy. Tyler reels back from the assault but wonders how his reflexes weren't good enough to stop the attack...

Grant shoots the shadowalkers from afar (which made the wound heal quicker) Grant even going as far as too defeat one or two. However Grant's happiness was short-lived as two shadowalkers attack him from behind.

Sophie was confused at her slower reflexes,but being half robot she still fairs well against the shadowalkers she was against. She is quickly entangled be Thorne's whip and pulled to her,the whip stiffened into a sabre and she strikes Sophie. Sophie blocks the second slash and presses a button on the deltamax striker and it says in a robotic voice **"Activating Psycho Cut,". **The attack while strong,wasn't enough to more than push back Thorne.

Ashley outmaneuvers the shadowalkers (she's the swiftest out of the team) but she tries to flip over one of them but fails and smashes her back on the ground. One shadowalker pulls her up by the throat and says in a raspy voice "I...will...kill...you...Daywalker...,"

* * *

Tracy (seeing what's going on) grabs for her shadow morpher (even though she knows it won't do much good compared to the shadowalkers) **(A/N: She gave away her red ranger morpher and obtained Crugers Shadow Ranger morpher).**

Just when she was about to go,Boom in a ecstatic voice says "I found Mike for you Tracy,and the red ranger morphers configuration is complete!"

Mike says "Boom filled me in on the way,how do you want me to help the rangers?"

Tracy replies saying, "Thank you Mike take the briefcase and go and give them too the rangers," she then whispers to him how to activate the morpher.

* * *

Mike takes the jeep to sector G and as the rangers are about to be taken down by the shadowalkers (the rangers have been herded together)

As they are about to be taken down a voice says " Flamethrower Card Swipe!". As you can guess,a flamethrower attacked the shadowalkers.

The rangers turn around and see Mike with a steel briefcase.

"Hey guys,I've got a present from Tracy and Boom," He says to the others.

The rangers get up and grab one of the morphers,the morphers were shaped like walkie talkies,had a tiny antenna on the top left,a hexagon in the middle with a screen inside it,three silver buttons shaped in a triangle and a silver button on the left side. It also had the rangers colours inside the hexagon and a grip on right in there colour,there is also on the right a slot to slide the cards. (look up D-Tector on google and you'll see it).

They also grab a deck and a belt buckle to attach the deck too.

"How do we activate these?" asks Tyler.

Mike replies saying "Just say and do what I do,". Mike grabs his morpher (with his left hand) and pushes it outwards and then pulls it far back and draws a card with a Infernape on. He then swipes the card and puts it away as he thrusts his arm out again.

**"Morph Card Swipe! SPD EMERGENCY!"**

A red aura covers Mike and a red and white striped suit appearsalso a Infernape helmet materialises and then the silver chestplate materialises on his chest (which also has a pokeball on it). The belt is now summoned with his deck inside a pokeball case on the front off the belt.

**"Red Inferno SPD Ranger!" **

The rangers stare in awe (even though Tyler is thinking why is he red?) the others now follow what Mike did

**"Morph Card Swipe! SPD EMERGENCY!"**

A blue aura covers Tyler and a blue and white striped suit appearsalso a Blastoise helmet materialises and then the silver chestplate materialises on his chest (which also has a pokeball on it). The belt is now summoned with his deck inside a pokeball case on the front off the belt.

**"Blue Tidal SPD Ranger," **

A green aura covers Sophie and a Green and white striped suit (with a skirt) appears also a Meganium helmet materialises and then the silver chestplate materialises on her chest (which also has a pokeball on it). The belt is now summoned with her deck inside a pokeball case on the front off the belt.

**"Green Forest SPD Ranger,"**

A yellow aura covers Grant and a yellow and white striped suit appears also a Raichu helmet materialises and then the silver chestplate materialises on his chest (which also has a pokeball on it). The belt is now summoned with his deck inside a pokeball case on the front off the belt.

**"Yellow Thunder SPD Ranger,"**

A Pink aura covers Ashley and a pink and white striped suit (with a skirt) appears also a Beautifly helmet materialises and then the silver chestplate materialises on her chest (which also has a pokeball on it). The belt is now summoned with her deck inside a pokeball case on the front off the belt.

**"Pink Psychic SPD Ranger,"**

**"AND WE ARE POKE RANGERS SPD!"**

A huge explosion of colours appear behind them,each ranger looks down at their suits and tries to get used to off the power that's coming off the rangers.

"This is impossible!" Shouted Thorne.

"OH SHUT UP," Grant exclaims "Thunderbolt Card Swipe!". The thunderbolt hits Thorn and makes five Shadowalkers explode.

"KILL THE DAYWALKERS!"The rangers are now more than equal to the Shadowalkers, Mike punches some of them away,their wounds not healing anymore,however Mike was getting quickly surrounded so he exclaims "Lava Plume Swipe!". That move quickly defeats the horde of Shadowalkers.

Grant and Ashley double team Thorne,however the rangers don't have any weapons to defend themselves but Grant notices a card with a cutlass with a handle in there ranger colour. "Thunder/Psychic Sabre Swipe!" They both said.

Grant and Ashley were now on-par with Thorne and was able to more than a match for her.

Sophie was having a blast with her powers,using many different cards like:bullet seed,solarbeam and magical leaf. However the Shadowalkers are being more orderly and attacking in groups so she says "Petal Dance Card Swipe!" and finishes them off.

Tyler uses his Tidal Sabre to defeat the Shadowalkers,however he swipes a card and says, "Aqua Tail Swipe!" and finishes them off.

The rangers now group together and Thorne (all alone) says "But how? you're filthy humans, your life force should be leaving your body but I can't feel it,"

Tyler now exclaims, "That's why we felt weak, you're taking our 'life force'!"

Mike interrupts saying "So that's why you're trying to invade our planet? so you can take this planets life force? cause we won't let you because..."

They all say "**WE'RE THE POKE RANGERS!".**

Thorne exclaims saying "We will be back Lord Vexx's armada will be back!" she then disappears.

* * *

The rangers inform Tracy and Boom all they know,and Ashley asks what is life force?

Tracy replies saying "Life force is the energy in your body,in a plant,in the planet, we need it to live and without it we will die,rangers they're trying to kill our planet so we are not aiming to capture them,but to defeat them. If you guys don't want to do the job I will understand..."

Each of the rangers stand up saying that they will do what they need to do to save the planet. However Tyler has a question.

"I have no problem with it,but why am I not Red?"

Tracy laughs, "Just like your cousin Sky,he asked the same thing when I became the red ranger,like Anubis (there friends so they're on a first name bases) I had a hunch,".

Tyler nods,showing that he understands.

Tracy exclaims "Rangers get your rest the morphers may protect you from losing your life force but you still need sleep,"

The rangers go to there quarters,Boom speaks up "Do you think they're good enough to be A-Squad?"

Tracy replies solemnly "They have to be...they have to be..."

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter the rangers will get their new vehicles,uniforms and megazord and they will encounter Obsidian (Vexx's Loyal guard). Also hope you enjoyed the theme song. Please Review!**


	2. Activate Omega Megazord!

**A/N: All links are in my profile. **

_New Tech City 2134 _**(A/N: I've decided to change what time this is in so its 2134 not 2034)**

Obsidian watches a video of the rangers battles with Thorne,he stares intensely at the blue rangers fighting style "Interesting..." he says.

* * *

**S.P.D Emergency!**

_(Vexx's armada attacks New Tech City)_

(_The rangers swipe the card through their morphers and transform_)

(_The rangers drive their Hover Cycles into a horde of Shadowwalkers)_

**Poke Rangers S.P.D!**

(_Mike summons the Flame Pulverizers and attacks a group of shadowalkers-Mike Matthews,Red SPD ranger_)

**Poke Rangers to the rescue (Go! Go! Go! Go!) Poke Rangers S.P.D!**

(_Tyler and Sophie attack Obsidian with the Aqua Shield and the Vine Whip,respectively-Tyler Anderson and Sophie,Blue and Green SPD ranger_)

**Poke Rangers to the rescue (Go! Go! Go! Go!)**

(_Grant and Ashley summon the Thunder Blades and the beautybow and attack_ _Thorne-Grant Morris and Ashley Bennett,Yellow and Pink SPD ranger)_

**Heroes on your side! Heroes for all time, out to save the universe!**

(_Tracy and Boom look at the camera smiling)_

**No matter, where you are, if it's near or far. You can always call out: Space Patrol, Space Patrol, Space Patrol, Space Patrol Delta!**

_(Vexx,Obsidian and Thorne look angrily at the screen)_

**Go, go, go, go, go, Poke Rangers, go!**

_(The SPD battle tank shoots at a robot)_

_(The battle tank changes to its warrior mode)_

**Poke Rangers S.P.D! Poke Rangers to the rescue!**

(_The SPD battle zords fight individually,until they form the Omega megazord)_

**Go, go S.P.D!**

_(Tracy,Boom,Mike,Tyler,Sophie,Grant and Ashley all do their own duties in the control centre)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Activate Omega megazord!**

* * *

Grant lies on the top bunk of the bed in his and Tyler's room thinking about his new powers and the new equipment Tracy told them she made yesterday. He wondered what they will get and how it will help them against Vexx's armada. He decides to talk to Tyler about it but a cadet comes in the room to tell them Tracy has called them

* * *

"I wonder what Tracy wants?" Mike says like a kid when he's going to see his christmas presents.

"Probably a GIGANTIC cannon to use in battle!" Tyler replies.

"With a smaller blaster for us too use!" Ashley joins in.

Before anyone else can speak Tracy comes in with pikachu on her shoulder.

"Hey team,I can assume you guys have been speculating what I have for you," Tracy then walks over behind a control panel and pulls out a giant box.

"Have fun!" After Tracy says that the rangers run to the box and pull out a black uniform with their ranger colour on the left side in the shape of (what looks like) a dog with a long pointy nose looking up (look up dekarangers uniform) with the SPD badge on the left side. The trousers with a single stripe of their ranger colour on their ankle and a finger-less glove on their left hand.

"Cool!" Grant says while admiring his new uniform.

"And that's not all team," Tracy presses a button of the control panel and one side of the room lifted up to reveal 5 cycles (in their ranger colour) with a small windscreen to protect the driver and a fan like thing (don't know what's it called) showed in the front of the bike and no wheels (link on my profile).

"These are the new state of the art Hover Cycles!" Tracy exclaims while the rangers jump on them "The controls are like any other bike,so know worries there,".

The rangers then hear a siren and turn around to see that there's a disturbance in sector O.

"Rangers,perfect time to test out your hover cycles!".

The cadets start up their bikes and the bikes slowly start to lower until they hit the ground and the ground starts to lower to the hanger. The rangers then press a button to start up the hover mode and they start to drive off.

* * *

The rangers get off their cycles to see Obsidian with a group of Shadowalkers and what looks like a skeleton in a magicians cape and wearing a matadors hat.

"Hi rangers,I'm Vexx's royal guard Obsidian and this is Bones," Obsidian says.

Mike snaps back with "And we're the poke rangers!"

They grabs their morphers (with their left hand) and push them outwards and then pulls them far back and then draws a card with their pokemon on. They then swipe the card and puts it away and they thrust their arms out again.

**"Morph Card Swipe! SPD EMERGENCY!".**

A red aura covers Mike and a red and white striped suit appearsalso a Infernape helmet materialises and then the silver chestplate materialises on his chest (which also has a pokeball on it). The belt is now summoned with his deck inside a pokeball case on the front off the belt.

**"Red Inferno SPD Ranger!"**

A blue aura covers Tyler and a blue and white striped suit appears also a Blastoise helmet materialises and then the silver chestplate materialises on his chest (which also has a pokeball on it). The belt is now summoned with his deck inside a pokeball case on the front off the belt.

**"Blue Tidal SPD Ranger,"**

A green aura covers Sophie and a Green and white striped suit (with a skirt) appears also a Meganium helmet materialises and then the silver chestplate materialises on her chest (which also has a pokeball on it). The belt is now summoned with her deck inside a pokeball case on the front off the belt.

**"Green Forest SPD Ranger,"**

A yellow aura covers Grant and a yellow and white striped suit appears also a Raichu helmet materialises and then the silver chestplate materialises on his chest (which also has a pokeball on it). The belt is now summoned with his deck inside a pokeball case on the front off the belt.

**"Yellow Thunder SPD Ranger,"**

A Pink aura covers Ashley and a pink and white striped suit (with a skirt) appears also a Beautifly helmet materialises and then the silver chestplate materialises on her chest (which also has a pokeball on it). The belt is now summoned with her deck inside a pokeball case on the front off the belt.

**"Pink Psychic SPD Ranger,"**

**"AND WE ARE POKE RANGERS SPD!".**

The rangers quickly go too take on a individual group of Shadowalkers,while Obsidian quickly runs up too Tyler. Tyler ducks under Obsidian's sabre and pulls out his morpher and says "**Tidal Sabre swipe!" **and then matches Obsidian's blade. Obsidian kicks Tyler in the chest and sends him flying into a wall. Tyler slowly gets up but is grabbed from behind by Bones and pushed into Obsidians night slash attack.

Grant outmaneuvers the shadowalkers but is surrounded by them and the quickly sees he can't win with skill alone. He draws a card with a thunderbolt on it and he shouts out **"Thunderbolt Card Swipe!" **and a mass of thunder comes out the card and defeats half of the Shadowalkers and then turns around too see Tyler getting wrecked by Bones and Obsidian.

Sophie sees Grant leave his last few Shadowalkers to roam free so she quickly jumps over her little horde and strikes each of the other ones in the chest. Sophie attempts to roundhouse kick one but her foot Is catched and she is thrown to the ground a few feet away. She then gets a message from Tracy about a new gift and pulls out a card with a whip on and says "**SPD Battle Weapon Swipe!".** A gree whip with a flower just above the handle appears in her hand and she whips the three shadowalkers in front of her.

Ashley and Mike work together to take down their horde of shadowalkers. Mike and Ashley both have already summoned their sabres and are fighting the shadowalkers with the gracefulness of a Gardevoir and the ferocity of a Pyroar. However Obsidian sends a quick blast of dark energy and sends them both flying. Mike and Ashley both pull out a card with a pair of boxing gloves and a bow (in that order) and says "**SPD Battle Weapon Swipe!** and a pair of boxing gloves with a fire pattern of appear on Mikes hands while a pink bow with a little mouth and tail on the middle of it appears in Ashley's hands.

Mike draws a card and says "**Fire Punch Swipe!" **and hits 10 Shadowalkers quickly and efficiently. Ashley backs away from her opponents and shoots them from afar until the Shadowalkers get in a line and pulls out a card and says "**Psybeam Swipe!" **and the blast goes straight through the 'heart' of the Shadowalkers (In their training they train with every weapon).

* * *

Grant and Obsidian are in a fierce fight,after Grant pushed Bones away and left Tyler to take care of it. Obsidian's blade was way stronger than Grants and Grant needed a new weapon so he pulls out a card with a picture of two blades on it he says "**SPD Battle Weapon Swipe!" **two yellow blades with a small pikachu on the end of the handle and a pattern of silver stripes on the blade materialise in his hand.

Obsidian and Grant were now having a fair fight,while Obsidian had one big blade,Grant had two small ones that could shoot small electric bolts without the need of a card (when he puts the tips together a bolt of electricity comes out). The two warriors were so focused they didn't notice Mike coming at them with a card in his hand **"Close Combat Swipe!". **The hit send Obsidian flying into the wall of a building (in 2134 they've perfected the unbreakable buildings they only break when a switch is pulled in the demolition office).

* * *

Bones and Tyler were in a fierce fight, Tyler pulls out a card and says "**Bubblebeam Swipe!" **Bones is pushed back by the attack but nevertheless gets back up and strikes Tyler. However before he can deal another blow a bunch of pink matter (shaped like a arrow) hit him in the chest (the arrow disappears after they are hit by it). Ashley and Sophie jump done and stand next to Tyler.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT,I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Bones roars before throwing a giant orb of black energy towards them. He hears the attack collide with something and the dust settles to see a,blue metallic shield with a white outline and miniature replicas of blastoise's cannons on it,with Tyler holding it and the girls behind him.

"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE,NO ONE HAS SURVIVED THAT ATTACK!" Bones says and before he could start to rant a hydro pump hits him.

* * *

Obsidian seeing what is going to happen soon he gets up and vanishes in a black light.

* * *

Mike and Grant join the others and the rangers hear a beep of their morphers. Sophie answers the call on her morpher and puts it on speaker phone

"What's up Tracy?" Mike asks.

"I've made a new weapon for you guys called the Proton-Blaster! Just swipe the card with the cannon on,you all have to swipe it for it to come!"

"Got it!" They all say.

**"Proton-Blaster Swipe!" **

A giant metal stand falls from the sky and lands on the ground in front of the rangers and then a giant grey cannon falls from the sky and lands on the stand and you hear a metal click. The rangers hold their right hands out and a pod with a shiny substance inside (the colour of their ranger colour) and they put it into the part and cannon in front of put the capsules in a pentagon shape. Mike's capsule in the top,Tyler on the right,Ashleys under Tylers,Grants on the left of Mikes and Sophies under his. (if that even made sense).

"What are you going to do?" Bones asks scared and Bones starts to back away.

Tyler and Grant stand on the right side and Ashley and Sophie stood on the left and Tyler at the controler (it's above the capsule holder).

**"Ready!" ****Says Tyler and Grant. **Mike starts to use the controller and eyepiece to aim

**"Aimed!" Ashley and Sophie say. **Mike starts to lock on...

**"FIRE!" They all roar.**

The blast sends Bones to the ground and as Bones slowly gets back up sparks start to come off him until he falls with a explosion. The rangers are sent flying when Bones grows gigantic.

"What are we going to do? We don't have a megazord!" Ashley exclaims.

Tyler looks down after he hears the beep from his morpher he puts it on speakerphone and says "Please tell me you have a surprise for us Tracy!".

"Don't worry I've sent the SPD Battle Zords,oh and don't worry unlike the old megazord this ones a bit more personal..." Tracy replies.

The ranger turn around to see a giant: Infernape,Blastoise,Pikachu,Meganium and Beautifly each zord had a few silver streak (**A/N: The Infernape zord has a silver body with red arms and legs**) (other than that they look like giant pokemon) they also have a pokeball emblem on their body somewhere (link to a picture on my profile).

"These are ours! Cool..." Mike exclaims before jumping into the cockpit. The rangers turn the key in the exhaust and a voice says "Sending manual into the Bio-hardware of the suit," (basically the manual for the zord gets uploaded into their suits).

" Solarbeam activate!" Sophie exclaims and a green blast of energy comes out of the meganium's mouth. Bones reals back from the attack and gets hit by a irontail from behind. He then turns around to get hit by a close combat. As Bones gets back up he shoots a bunch of black lightning bolts from his sabre.

The SPD Battle Zords are hit are and sent down.

Mike exclaims over the intercom "Rangers I think it's time we combine!"

The others say murmurs of agreement and they all press a button in their ranger colour.

The flower on Meganium's neck detaches and the legs and tail group together and form a leg and the neck retracts into the empty spot at the front of the leg. Pikachu's body flips up into a vertical position and the arms and legs retract into the 'leg'. The head then attaches to the bottom of the knee part of the leg. The Infernape zord's legs go inside the meganium and pikachu's 'legs' slot. The Blastoise zord's legs become arm guards for the Infernape Beautifly zord combine with the back of the Infernape zord to become a pair of wings. The Blastoise then combines to the back of the wings (the wings are sandwiched between the Blastoise's shell and the Infernape zords back). The fire on Infernapes head retracts before the Blastoise's head becomes a helmet for it. The Meganium's flower is grabbed by the Infernapes left hand and the neck of the Meganiums head sharpens to become a sabre.

All the rangers chairs slide through the ground of their individual cockpits and land in a gigantic cockpit. The rangers are in the same order as the capsules were.

**"Omega Megazord Ready To Battle!" **

The Omega Megazord strikes Bones with its sabre and the shield shoots a solarbeam attack at him. Bones falls and lands on the buildings down below. Bones draws his sabre and starts to attack the Omega Megazord however before he can land a hit Mike exclaims, **"Blaze Kick Activate!". **As you can guess the megazord does a roundhouse kick and hits Bones.

Bones fixes his hat and then roars "YOU NEARLY DESTROYED MY HAT! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" Bones then does five slashes to the megazord until they pull back.

"Rangers It's time for the finishing move!" Mike exclaims.

The rangers take their toggle sticks and move them in a circular fashion until they push it forwards

**"****OMEGA**** SABRE,OMEGA STRIKE"**

The megazord's sabre is held up high and comes crashing down on Bones. After the smoke clears all you can see is a smoking matador hat.

* * *

"Well done rangers! Today you have took your next step into saving the earth!" Tracy exclaims.

"Good work team!" Boom also exclaims.

Grant then exclaims "I guess are jobs done for now team!"

Ashley then pulls out a box full of alcohol, "Now lets get so drunk we vomit like the famous red turbo ranger!" (**A/N: They have a archive of ranger history and lets just say Tara left...a mark on this world) **

Tyler and Sophie tried to object but it was no use...

* * *

Obsidian sits in his quarters thinking "Is the yellow ranger a worthy opponent? Only time will tell..."

* * *

**A/N: A**** lot has happened this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it,my longest chapter too date I think anyway please Review and send in any monsters you may have.**

**Until next chapter goodbye!**


	3. Fight of a lifetime Vol 1 part 1

**A/N: As you may notice the first seven chapters have been removed from this story,the reason why is because I felt it fit more into a prequel than this story. Also,I found out while on holiday,I have GREAT ideas in the shower. I've now planned the next four chapters,all the next big plot points,which extra rangers comes first and what my next two seasons are going to be about (I will release what they are going to be based on at a later date). Hope you enjoy my first 3 parter of the season!**

Tracy types furiously onto the keyboard on the computer,mumbling what she is typing. If anyone walked in the room all they would hear would be "If you put that there...and we flip that switch...and we connect that wire and that wire...". Tracy head starts to slowly descend onto the keyboard,but she quickly regains her composure and starts to type again.

Ten minutes pass before she looks at her watch and sees it is 4:00 am and she remembers that she has to start her daily rounds with D-Squad in 20 minutes.

"No sleep for the geniuses of the world i guess," She mutters to herself while going to her quarters to go make a coffee. On the computer screen we see the schematics for a teleportation pad...

* * *

**S.P.D Emergency!**

_(Vexx's armada attacks New Tech City)_

(_The rangers swipe the card through their morphers and transform_)

(_The rangers drive their Hover Cycles into a horde of Shadowwalkers)_

**Poke Rangers S.P.D!**

(_Mike summons the Flame Pulverizers and attacks a group of shadowalkers-Mike Matthews,Red SPD ranger_)

**Poke Rangers to the rescue (Go! Go! Go! Go!) Poke Rangers S.P.D!**

(_Tyler and Sophie attack Obsidian with the Aqua Shield and the Vine Whip,respectively-Tyler Anderson and Sophie,Blue and Green SPD ranger_)

**Poke Rangers to the rescue (Go! Go! Go! Go!)**

(_Grant and Ashley summon the Thunder Blades and the beautybow and attack_ _Thorne-Grant Morris and Ashley Bennett,Yellow and Pink SPD ranger)_

**Heroes on your side! Heroes for all time, out to save the universe!**

(_Tracy and Boom look at the camera smiling)_

**No matter, where you are, if it's near or far. You can always call out: Space Patrol, Space Patrol, Space Patrol, Space Patrol Delta!**

_(Vexx,Obsidian and Thorne look angrily at the screen)_

**Go, go, go, go, go, Poke Rangers, go!**

_(The SPD battle tank shoots at a robot)_

_(The battle tank changes to its warrior mode)_

**Poke Rangers S.P.D! Poke Rangers to the rescue!**

(_The SPD battle zords fight individually,until they form the Omega megazord)_

**Go, go S.P.D!**

_(Tracy,Boom,Mike,Tyler,Sophie,Grant and Ashley all do their own duties in the control centre)_

* * *

**Fight of a lifetime Vol 1 Part 1**

* * *

Tyler whistles to himself while walking with a spring in his step,to the door to the common room. He opens the door to see Grant juggling what looks like 3 light balls.

"What are you doing Grant?" Tyler asks intrigued.

Grant looks at Tyler while still juggling and replies "I was thinking about how our powers work,our powers are all based on a pokemon,mine is based on a Pikachu. Pikachus are stronger with light balls,so I decided to carry one with me at all times,to see If it makes a difference,".

Tyler replies quickly saying "That doesn't explain why you're juggling,"

"I got bored,"

"Oh,"

* * *

Thorne sits down and starts flicking through the channels on the Tv until Obsidian walks into the room.

"What are you doing Thorne?" He asks in his usual rough voice.

Thorne looks up and replies harshly "Not if it's any of your business you overgrown buffoon,but I'm looking for the biggest place with the biggest population around,"

Obsidian retorts (not even reacting to the insult) "K-Sector usually has the biggest population and,I think you are going to be happy about this,It is the the sector praised for having the biggest diamond located in it,".

Thorne jumped for joy after hearing that and started acting like a little girl. She then roars "GRIMLOCK GET HEAR NOW!".

A monster appears out of nowhere. The monster's chest was covered in a medieval armour and his hands were 3 giant claws,the rest of his body (including the face) had gold plated armour with two big gold spikes on each of his soldiers. His face resembled a Excadrill (but made out of gold)

"Yes,Ma'am?"

Thorne replies swiftly "Go down to K-Sector and go gather life force and go collect any abnormally big diamonds you find!".

The monster teleports away.

* * *

Mike,Sophie and Ashley walk out of the shop, Mike exclaims "Now that was a good burger!" the others murmur replies of agreement. However a man with short,spiky black hair walks up to the rangers and says "I didn't really enjoy the burger,tasted a little dry,".

Mike's fist started to scrunch up and he was about to retaliate to that comment,but a explosion happens and the man,Mike,Sophie and Ashley saw a bunch of people start to run away. The rangers notice a seeable gas coming from the running people (it's a purpley-black colour)

"Run!" Sophie tells the man,and the mab starts to run swiftly away until he runs into Grimlock...

* * *

"Ashley,alert the base about the attack,Sophie you help me,get the civilians as far away as you can,giving the enemies more lifeforce can't be good," Mike orders.

While Ashley pulls out her morpher and starts to communicate with the SPD base,Sophie and Mike charge into the group of Shadowalkers unmorphed.

Mike strikes two of the entities of darkness in the chest before jumping over a charging Shadowalker. Mike jumps kicks him in the back before twisting his neck. He then ducks under a punch and he punches one of them in the 'face'. One of the Shadowalkers runs at him with a sword made out of darkness,Mike impulsively jumps in the air to try and dodge the attack and goes 8ft in the air.

Mike lands on the ground behind the monster and strikes him in the back. Mike looks down astonished "What did I just do?".

Sophie swiftly ducks under the monsters strikes before flipping backwards,she stays upside down,her legs wrapped around a Shadowalkers neck. She then flips back up,snapping the Shadowalkers neck in the process. However when she starts to regain her composure a Shadowalker strikes her right in the chest...and the Shadowalker gets sent flying 4ft away while Sophie felt nothing...

She looks down confused until she notices Grimlock...

Ashley dodges the Shadowalkers attacks while finishing the call. She then starts to attack the Shadowalkers. She ducks under one of their hits and then kicks it in the spine,however instead of how normally that attack would have sent the Shadowalker reeling back the kick sent the Shadowalker flying and the attack was enough to make the Shadowalker disappear. However Ashley loses her balance,after doing that she stumbles a bit and she isn't prepared for the man-like entity to attack her with a sword,she puts her arms up to try to weaken the blow. However the blade shatters on contact with her arm. She then kicks the last Shadowalker into submission.

"Hey rangers!"

The trio turn around too see Grimlock holding the man's neck in his hand.

"Let him go!" Mike orders.

"Like that will happen,say goodbye rangers!" Grimlock then promptly snapping the young mans neck a large crunch able to be heard.

The rangers mouths stay wide open for a second before Mike says in a quiet,angry voice "You...will...pay...for...that!"

They start to charge at Grimlock,but two blasts hit Grimlock. Tyler and Grant drive in front of the rangers on their Hover Cycle,Grant then puts the tips of his Thunder blades together and a batch of thunder came out. However Grimlock was unaffected because he is...a ground type.

Noticing this Tyler pulls out a card and says "Hydro Pump card swipe!". The attack sends Grimlock flying.

Grant shouts "Morph already! We'll hold him off,".

The others nod in understanding while Tyler and Grant run too Grimlock to carry on the fight.

They grabs their morphers (with their left hand) and push them outwards and then pulls them far back and then draws a card with their pokemon on. They then swipe the card and puts it away and they thrust their arms out again.

**"Morph Card Swipe! SPD EMERGENCY!".**

A red aura covers Mike and a red and white striped suit appears also a Infernape helmet materialises and then the silver chestplate materialises on his chest (which also has a pokeball on it). The belt is now summoned with his deck inside a pokeball case on the front off the belt.

**"Red Inferno SPD Ranger!"**

A green aura covers Sophie and a Green and white striped suit (with a skirt) appears also a Meganium helmet materialises and then the silver chestplate materialises on her chest (which also has a pokeball on it). The belt is now summoned with her deck inside a pokeball case on the front off the belt.

**"Green Forest SPD Ranger,"**

A Pink aura covers Ashley and a pink and white striped suit (with a skirt) appears also a Beautifly helmet materialises and then the silver chestplate materialises on her chest (which also has a pokeball on it). The belt is now summoned with her deck inside a pokeball case on the front off the belt.

**"Pink Psychic SPD Ranger,"**

They join the fight against Grimlock as Grant is thrown across the room.

* * *

Boom walks into the control center and he sees Tracy drooling all over her keyboard asleep. He pulls her chair out and picks her up and starts to take her to her quarters.

After Boom takes her to her room,he goes to his lab and he starts working on his secret project...

* * *

Vexx walks into the room too see a very focused,Thorne and Obsidian. Vexx starts to look at the Tv screen too see something that will enrage him. Grimlock was getting majorly beaten up by the rangers. He roared in anger and slashed Obsidian in the back in anger.

"WHAT IS THIS,WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING HIM," Vexx asks seething.

After grunting in pain,Obsidian replies "You never asked us too,".

Instead of getting angry about that comment Vexx teleports away.

* * *

Grimlock rolls on the ground from that last hit and slowly picks himself up from the ground.

**"Close Combat card swipe!"**

**"Hydro pump card swipe!"**

**"Solarbeam card swipe!"**

The three attacks sends him back to the ground. Grant and Ashley start to slash him with their blades,he strikes back with his claws and occasionally he slaps them away with him arm.

The other 3 rangers now start to tackle Grimlock back to the ground. Grimlock shouts "Earthquake!"

That said attack sends the rangers flying and he slowly picks up his body and his claws grow a meter long. He starts to run and slash through them. The attack sends the rangers flying. Mike then gets up and pulls his arm back and thrusts towards him opponent,

**"Close Combat card swipe!"**

"Rollout"

Mike's left fist and Grimlocks spinning body were pushing against each other,neither giving in until the ground under Mike's feet starts to crumble under the pressure. However Grimlocks armour has started to chip,some of the armour going as far to break off. It was just a matter off who could survive longer?

The victor of the standoff was not found out however because off a hydro pump hitting him from the side.

Mike quickly gets up and says "You guys ready?"

"Hell yeah," They reply.

**"Proton-Blaster Swipe!"**

A giant metal stand falls from the sky and lands on the ground in front of the rangers and then a giant grey cannon falls from the sky and lands on the stand and you hear a metal click. The rangers hold their right hands out and a pod with a shiny substance inside (the colour of their ranger colour) and they put it into the part and cannon in front of put the capsules in a pentagon shape. Mike's capsule in the top,Tyler on the right,Ashleys under Tylers,Grants on the left of Mikes and Sophies under his.

Tyler and Grant stand on the right side and Ashley and Sophie stood on the left and Tyler at the controler (it's above the capsule holder).

**"Ready!" ****Says Tyler and Grant. **Mike starts to use the controller and eyepiece to aim

**"Aimed!" Ashley and Sophie say. **Mike starts to lock on...

**"FIRE!" They all roar.**

The blast flies to the shell shocked Grimlock he says "I'm sorry I failed you Thorne...". The blast hits and the smoke starts to clear too see...

"Nice try rangers!" Vexx says with his sword out.

"How?" Mike said.

"Quite simple,I saw my monster being defeated so I came down to help him,I sliced through the blast and here we are 5 nuisances vs the one and only **LORD VEXX!"**

**A/N: Can the rangers defeat Lord Vexx? Or better yet can the rangers survive this fight? find out in the next two parts. I hope they can with but it is a fight of a lifetime **

**Ba dum tssshhh**

**Please review,it will make me happy and when I'm happy I get inspired.**


	4. Fight of a lifetime Vol 1 part 2

**A/N:Sorry how short the chapter is,but I had 'writers block' because I knew that this 3-parter had to be a 3 parter but I couldn't figure out how many things that should happen in this part,so I decided on: First chapter they fight the monster the MOTW but get stopped by Vexx. Second chapter the rangers get wrecked by Vexx and lose all hope but go to the challenge and we see a bit of the battle between Mike and Grimlock. Third chapter the rangers fight Vexx while Mike and Grimlock duke it out. Mike ultimately wins and the rangers and Vexx start a important battle.**

Cadet Wilkinson runs down the corridor dodging a Rara Von (who is not looking where he is going) he flips over a Memiorte and a Bibloian's model that they were carrying. He darts around the corner narrowly dodging a Gardevoir Pokemorph he hears the Gardevoir morph shout at him saying "Hey watch It!".

He looks behind him for a second before he hits his head on a opening door.

"Son of a bitch..." Wilkinson murmurs in pain.

The two people who opened the door quickly run over to see if he was alright,before they could even ask if he was alright he jolts away and he runs down the rather long hall and he turns around quickly to check no one was opening a door (you would be a idiot to make that same mistake twice). However the one thing Cadet Wilkinson did forget to do was make sure no gigantic Walrein pokemorphs were about...

**THUD**

Wilkinson quickly starts to get up from the ground to see Alrus (the biggest and strongest cadet other than the rangers themselves).

"Uhhh,Sorry Alrus!" Wilkinson says quickly in a shaky voice.

"You will be punk!" Alrus roars before raising his fist...

Wilkinson quips back quickly "Actually If I am already sorry then your sentence is invalid...".

Before Alrus can take a swing...

"Alrus,Jerry you too are both grown men,you don't need to fight like children,Dismissed!" Boom shouts,coming out of his lab after hearing what's going on.

Alrus walks away muttering words,that are less than polite while Jerry declares "But sir I was sent to tell you that Lord Vexx has attacked the rangers,"

Boom's jaw dropped and he declares before starting to run to the command center "Thank you Jerry,".

* * *

**S.P.D Emergency!**

_(Vexx's armada attacks New Tech City)_

(_The rangers swipe the card through their morphers and transform_)

(_The rangers drive their Hover Cycles into a horde of Shadowwalkers)_

**Poke Rangers S.P.D!**

(_Mike summons the Flame Pulverizers and attacks a group of shadowalkers-Mike Matthews,Red SPD ranger_)

**Poke Rangers to the rescue (Go! Go! Go! Go!) Poke Rangers S.P.D!**

(_Tyler and Sophie attack Obsidian with the Aqua Shield and the Vine Whip,respectively-Tyler Anderson and Sophie,Blue and Green SPD ranger_)

**Poke Rangers to the rescue (Go! Go! Go! Go!)**

(_Grant and Ashley summon the Thunder Blades and the beautybow and attack_ _Thorne-Grant Morris and Ashley Bennett,Yellow and Pink SPD ranger)_

**Heroes on your side! Heroes for all time, out to save the universe!**

(_Tracy and Boom look at the camera smiling)_

**No matter, where you are, if it's near or far. You can always call out: Space Patrol, Space Patrol, Space Patrol, Space Patrol Delta!**

_(Vexx,Obsidian and Thorne look angrily at the screen)_

**Go, go, go, go, go, Poke Rangers, go!**

_(Alrus and Jerry playfully hit each other on the shoulder while looking at the screen )_

_(The battle tank changes to its warrior mode)_

**Poke Rangers S.P.D! Poke Rangers to the rescue!**

(_The SPD battle zords fight individually,until they form the Omega megazord)_

**Go, go S.P.D!**

_(Tracy,Boom,Mike,Tyler,Sophie,Grant and Ashley all do their own duties in the control centre)_

* * *

**Fight of a lifetime Vol 1 Part 2**

* * *

Vexx slowly starts walking forward towards the rangers while Grimlock starts to run to the museum to go get the diamond Thorne requested.

"STOP!" Tyler roars.

"Don't get distracted about my warrior blue ranger,you've got me too deal with!" Vexx retorts.

Mike's knuckle tightens and he says to his comrades "Rangers be careful we have to hit him strong if we're going to stand a chance!"

On that note the rangers and Vexx run towards each other (the rangers calling upon their swords while running). Mike strikes Vexx in the chest and then Vexx kicks Mike straight in the chest (sending Mike flying) Tyler and Sophie charge next,Vexx however quickly grabs Tyler's throat and pulls him up in the air. He strikes Sophie across the chest quickly (multiple times) which made her plummet to the ground.

Grant pulls out a card and shouts **"Volt Tackle Card Swipe!"** Whilst zooming to Vexx Grant thinks "Guess I will find out If my Light ball theorie works now..."

To the Chagrin of Vexx,Grant's theorie was a success as the attack makes Vexx lose grip of Tyler's neck and make him go back a few ft. Problem is about Grant's attack was that he was only a Metre away from Vexx. Vexx gets straight back up and kicks Grant back down to the ground (he kicked him down when he was trying to get up).

Ashley gets back up after checking on Sophie and Tyler (Mike has already got back up and has started to walk back to the others holding his injured left arm) and she fly kicks Vexx in the chest and she roars "**SPD Battle Weapon Swipe!". **

Ashley shoots a few energy arrows from her Beautybow and starts to get closer every time. However Vexx suddenly slashes the air and a airwave comes out and hits Ashley sending her flying.

"This is too easy!" Vexx mutters shooting a thunderbolt from his blade at Mike.

* * *

"This is hilarious to watch!" Obsidian says through a bout of laughter.

"Hmm yeah Obsidian...so shiny," Thorne said distracted by the crystal Grimlock delivered to her.

Obsidian sends Thorne a dark look,then saying "I mean it's so funny that the rangers are defeating Lord Vexx with there magic Tyrantum that shoots laser beams from its butt,"

"Yeah hilarious," Thorne replies,proving that she wasn't paying attention.

"I hate you,"

"Hmm...shiny..."

* * *

Boom types quickly,sending as much power as he can to the rangers suits,however the rangers suits were all below 60% (lowest being Tylers,because he got strangled,at 47% while Mike has the highest with 57%).

A cadet (who was the Rara Von Jerry ran past) walks up to Boom and asks "Sir,should I go get Commander Worgan from her quarters?".

Boom replies fairly quickly saying "No,Tracy has been exhausted the last few days,she deserves her sleep,anyway the rangers can handle this," Boom then murmurs "I hope..."

* * *

"So you're the tough rangers who destroyed Bones,and my Generals couldn't defeat? Not impressed" Vexx says while putting pressure on Grant's chest.

"We're not done here Bitch," Mike says while slowly getting up. He pulls out a card and shouts with enthusiasm "**SPD Battle Weapon Swipe!".**

Mike pulls his right arm back,getting ready to strike with the Flame Pulverizers,while his left arm is limp (It is dislocated).

**"Mach Punch Card Swipe!"**

**"**Night Slash!"

The contact of these two attacks cause a explosion of energy. The smoke starts to disappear to show Vexx holding his chest from the attack and Mike...demorphed.

Seeing their leader fall makes each of the rangers last ounce of bravado disappear. Ashley starts to slowly get up but is shot down by a thunderbolt.

"Ashley!" Tyler shouts while dragging himself to his demorphed teammates body.

"This is no fun," Vexx declares in a pompous manner. "I'll give you a chance rangers,in 4 hours meet me in the Xandor Forest and one of you will fight my monster to the death,and if you win then I will give you a fair chance at defeating me,".

And with that Vexx teleports away leaving the rangers on the ground,defeated.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Mike asks nursing his healing left arm.

"We were totally wrecked out there," Grant carries on.

"And now he expects us," Sophie says,carrying on the conversation.

"To fight his monster," Ashley says.

"And then fight him!" Tyler says finishing there parade of self pity.

Boom quickly shouts "Rangers It's not over yet! You're the Poke rangers and a part of the great history of the Poke rangers! Past Poke Rangers have faced worse than this! You can do this!".

Mike was about to retort before a voice behind them said "He's right rangers,hell I've faced worse than this. You can do this! You can win!

The rangers got up with enthusiasm at Tracy's and Boom's words.

"You're right! We can do this,rangers lets go train," Mike commands.

The rangers quickly run to the training room to well...to train,Tracy asks Boom "You think they can win?"

Boom replies "Course they can they are the Poke Rangers,".

* * *

"So Tyler,remember,you take Grimlock on," Mike reminds Tyler.

"Hopefully It is Grimlock," Ashley points out.

The rangers come face to face with Grimlock and Vexx. Both sides prepare for the imminent fight and after what feels like a eternity Grimlock and Tyler step forward.

"No!" Vexx roars "Mike,you will face Grimlock,".

Mike slowly walks forward and says **"Morph Card Swipe! SPD EMERGENCY!".**

Mike calls upon his Inferno Sabre and starts trying to strike Grimlock's chest. However Grimlock blocked him with his claws and kept shooting multiple Rock blast attacks. Mike kept getting pushed back slightly,so far back that he had to 'stand his ground' and had to slice through every individual Rock blast,however Grimlock smashes his foot down and causes a Earthquake that sends Mike flying to the ground. Grimlock grabs Mike and pulls him up and throws him across the room. Mike roars in pain and he tries to get back up but is slapped down by Grimlock's 'paw'. Mike jumps up and kicks Grimlock in the chest and draws a card **"Flamethrower Card Swipe!" **

The attack does little damage to Grimlock,but it gave Mike enough time to summon his Flame Pulverizers. He smashes them together because he now know,the battle has truly began...

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed part 2 of 3 of this 3 parter. Review are appreciated and Monsters would be greater.**


	5. SMALL Hiatus

**A/N: Guys there's going to be a slight hiatus for about 3 weeks,because September is a big month for me: 2 funerals,A LOT OF BIRTHDAYS (7 in a row so far) and my birthday! (The 17th if you're wondering) So I will be busy (I also have to adjust to balancing school and fanfiction writing) and I will finally get a xbox 360! (I've never had one and all my mates have one,and It has my favourite game on it). So I probably won't be coming out my room for weeks...**

**However I will work on the next 2 chapters (the next one being twice as long as the others) and I will release them as soon as possible. Until then here is a short of the sixth ranger and a little short about our comedy relief characters Jerry and Alrus!**

The mysterious ranger flips over the Shadowalker and thrusts his fist through its chest. He looks behind him in a intimidating manner to see 2 daring Shadowalkers. The ranger kicks one of the demons in its chest (knocking it over) and roundhouse kicks one in the neck. The mysterious ranger fists get shrouded in a orange aura,as he strikes one in the throat, (pulling out its voice box) and he then kicks one of the Shadowalkers head off!

The already established brutal ranger musters a ball of aura and hurls it at 8 Shadowalkers,the attack swerves repeatedly until all 8 were taken down.

The ranger then turns around to see a Dusclops monster,with the arms of a Dusknoir. The monster (lets call him Big Eyes) charges at the ranger,the monster shooting laser blast from its eyes, The barbaric warrior dodges the blasts and rolls under one blast and shoots a small Orange energy ball from his hands. Big Eyes stops his assault and doubles over in pain and looks up too see the warrior.

"**Focus Punch Energize!"**

The monster screamed in pain as it explodes. The ranger turns around and starts to walk away in a badass way...until he doubled over in pain and demorphed (Like any good teaser his face was hidden)...

* * *

Alrus eyes slowly start to drift closed as he read his textbook on New Tech City's history:

_ The beginning of the 1930s, Adolf Hitler's Nazi Party exploited widespread and deep-seated discontent in Johto to attract popular and political support. There was resentment at the crippling territorial, military and economic terms of the Versailles Trea..._

Alrus jolts up after he notices he was starting to fall asleep,Alrus wipes his eyes with his hands and then Quips "And I thought Commander Taylor's speeches were boring..."

_In the federal elections of 1930 (which followed the Celadon Street Crash), the Nazi Party won 107 seats in the Jōto (Johto's Parliament), becoming the second-largest party. The following year..._

Alrus starts to fall into another slumber until he notices his Walrein genes start to become more active... He retracts his growing tusks and wipes the drool from his mouth and starts reading again

_The Nazi's plan however failed as Sinnoh,which as you know Is the previous name of the Orbiter 5, thwarted the Nazi's plan by using the newly discovered Onix evolution (named Steelix) to get through the land mines with little to no difficulty..._

Alrus didn't make it that far in the book however,as he was now in a deep slumber,slobbering all over the book. Jerry walks into the room,moving his strawberry blond hair out of his eyes and puts a fluffy pink blanket over the Walrein Pokemorph with a smile on his face. Jerry walks away while Alrus dreams of becoming the **Silver Walrein Ranger **and helping the Poke Rangers defeat Vexx...

**A/N: *Que the AWWing* So that shows a bit of a better perspective on Alrus and Jerry's relationship. I'm sorry If I offended anyone with the whole Hitler/Nazi thing (and too anyone who loves Johto) and I should explain what the Orbiter 5 Is.**

**The Orbiter 5 consists of 5 gigantic towns:**

**New Tech City**

**Bloodstone City**

**Darkwood Town**

**Destiny Bridge (The future Is crazy!)**

**Atlantis (Recovered and rebuilt from the Olden days)**

**Each Orbiter has a team of Poke rangers,New Tech Cities being the strongest. And before anyone asks,no I will most likely not do a spin-off with one of these cities,because after this I want to write in present times. However each team might appear here and there and I am open to doing a Spin-off at a later date...**

**Winner of this quiz will get to find out what my next story Is going to be about and can help me make a character(s)**

**The quiz is...a riddle**

**The strength of a Bouffalant**

**The last name starting with D**

**From the Power Rangers Universe**

**A girl has the same last name,her name starts with Z**

**Who is he?**

**I know that riddle sucks but...**


End file.
